Never Been Kissed
by I Can Be Anything
Summary: Jemma experiences her first kiss.


"Agent Triplett just asked me to have dinner with him," Jemma spoke as she burst into the lab expecting to see Fitz alone. Skye looked up from her computer. "That's great, Simmons," She replied as she looked back down to her laptop, hiding whatever emotions were playing across her features.

"No, no, it is not great," Jemma answered Skye then looked to Fitz. "What if he tries to kiss me?" She whispered.

Oblivious to Jemma's embarrassment, Fitz looked up from his project with a sigh. "So what if he tries to kiss you? It's going to happen eventually, it's not a big deal, Jemma."

Skye looked back up at this and looked to Jemma who looked very uncomfortable. She was wringing her hands together and becoming frigidity. Jemma Simmons was never frigidity. She was looking everywhere except in Skye's direction, blatantly not wanting to make eye contact with her. And then it clicked. 'It's going to happen eventually.' Not that kissing Agent Triplett was going to eventually happen but... kissing anyone?

"Wait," Skye piped up. "You're telling me you've never kissed...anyone?"

"Well...I...of course I have," Jemma stammered, flushed and looking down to her shoes and back up. Yep, definatly frigidity.

"Oh, please. You are a terrible liar," Fitz spoke looking to Jemma then aiming his next words at Skye. "She's never kissed anyone, she freaks out when it's about to happen then runs away."

"I do not! I just want it to be the right time and it never has been," Jemma tried to explain.

"It's just a kiss, Jemma. Not your virginity."

"Fitz, please!" Jemma shouted embarrassed, sneaking a look at Skye.

"Excuse me," She spoke as she made her way out the lab, her cheeks burning bright red from embarrassment.

It's not like she never had the opportunity to kiss someone, there had been a few moments in her life but none of them felt right. She wasn't wanting to kiss them, with her heart beating fast with excitement or passion. Sure her heart was nearly breaking her chest but that was through worry and panic.

She knew how to kiss, well in theory she knew how to kiss, but the worry that she was doing it wrong and that it wasn't pleasurable for the other participant was the worry.

For the rest of the night she stayed in her room working. Fitz was no help and Skye most likely thought she was a loser and she couldn't talk to May, Coulson or even Ward about something so personal. So she blocked all that out and got on with her work.

Back in the lab, Skye was asking Fitz questions about Jemma, which he was way to happy to answer.

"There was this one guy, they had been hanging out a few times and they were in the library, right? So this guy leans across to kiss her, she panics, knocks over her chair and bolts out the room. She kept her distance for the rest of the year and refused to go into the library."

Skye listened and listened, taking everything in and just smiled. Jemma was perfect, everyone saw it and everyone wanted a piece of perfection, even Skye. This little bit of information made Skye love her that little bit more.

"I think she just needs to kiss someone then she'll stop panicking. Jumping off a plane is nothing but ask for a kiss and she'll fight tooth and nail."

Skye nodded, it was like riding a horse. The first time is scary, for everyone, but then you can't wait for your next ride.

"I'll see you later Fitz. I got something to do," Skye spoke heading up the stairs and outside Jemma's pod in seconds, knocking softly.

"Come in," was heard through the door, gentle and distracted.

Skye opened the door to see Jemma sitting cross legged on her bed with her back resting against the wall.

"Skye? What can I do for you?"

Skye shut the door behind her and crawled on the bed, plonking herself next to Jemma and bumping their shoulders.

"I've come to talk to you."

"If it's about what Fitz disclosed then please don't. I'm embarrassed enough for one day."

"Why are you embarrassed?" Skye asked confused. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Jemma laughed at that. "Please, I'm older than the average person to have never been kissed."

There was a comfortable silence for a moment as both girls got lost in thoughts.

"I was 15. There was this boy on the soccer team, way out of my ledge and hot as hell. He asked me on a date," Skye began to explain. "I was so excited that the most popular boy wanted to take me out, so I just at it. I actually had a lovely time, awesome really. He bought me popcorn and paid for the movie. Then he took me home and kissed me, and it was perfect. It wasn't until the next day that I found out he made a bet with his friends who could kiss the more girls and I was number 6. I wish I never let him kiss me because it didn't mean anything to him. I was just a number."

Jemma watched Skye as she spoke so openly about her past, something that Skye had never done.

"He stole my first kiss, so I understand you wanting to keep it for someone special."

"Kiss me," Jemma blurted.

"What?" Skye's eyes grew wide as she looked to Jemma and locked their eyes.

"You're special to me and I know it would mean something to me." Jemma explained. "So, will you kiss me?"

"It would mean something to me as well, Jemma. Don't you ever think that it wouldn't but I only came to tell you to wait until you're ready."

Jemma smiled and looked to Skye. Her heart was beating fast, echoing in her ears, but she didn't feel her usual flight mechanism. "I'm ready."

She saw Skye's eyes drift to her lips and back up, like she was making a decision. "Ok, if you're sure?" Jemma nodded and stayed still as Skye began to learn in. Jemma kept her eyes locked with Skye's, watching the emotion like a movie. Skye closed her eyes as she was inches away from Jemma's lips.

"Wait, wait," Jemma spoke, watching Skye open her eyes again and sit back up.

"I don't think I'm going to be very good, I mean I've read about it but it's different actually doing it."

"Jemma, just breath. We don't have to do this," Skye explained, smiling and tilting her head in that adorable way. "No pressure."

"No, I want to. I just wanted you to know it won't be very good."

"I'm sure it's going to be amazing, Jemma."

Every word that she had read flashed into Jemma's brain and she nodded. "Ok," she answered, taking a deep breath and making herself more comfortable.

She looked at Jemma and began to move forward again, placing her hand next to Jemma's leg to stop her from losing balance. They were so close that Jemma could feel Skye's breath on her lips. They both closed their eyes.

"That's a lot of pressure, you know. It's not going to be amazing. The complete opposite I assume."

Skye groaned and move away as she opened her eyes again.

"Jemma, please stop thinking. Kissing doesn't involve thinking. It goes by feelings and emotions. There is no pressure, ok?" Skye explained, grabbing Jemma's fidgety hands and holding them softly. "Close your eyes," Skye spoke, with a comforting smile.

Jemma took another deep breath and did as instructed. She trusted Skye, more than she'll ever know.

"Kissing is not about using your brain, it's all about feeling. Feeling the other persons breath on your lips, filling their senses," Skye explained as she move forward, their lips millimetres apart. "Can you feel it?" She whispered.

Jemma nodded. "Yes."

"You tease them, being so close but not close enough. When your lips finally touch, all you can do is feel them."

Skye softly touched her lips to Jemma's, keeping still and waiting for Jemma just to stop thinking. When she felt Jemma slowly open her mouth, she smiled into the kiss and tilted her head. They kissed softly for a few moments until Skye caught Jemma's bottom lip between hers and moaned. Jemma Simmons was breathtaking. She was slow in her movements, timid and shy but so good. Skye brought a hand softly to Jemma's cheek and laced her fingers in Jemma hair. She didn't know how far this would go but if this was the only time she got to kiss Jemma, she was going to make the most of it. She trapped Jemma's lip again and gave a timid lick, making Jemma gasp at the new sensation. It seemed to spur her on, making her crave more as she delicately licked back.

Skye moaned at Jemma's confidence and let her tongue touch Jemma's, just for a moment. She could taste that weird tea Jemma loves to drink but it tasted so good. Breathing was becoming difficult but Jemma didn't want to stop. She let their tongues meet again and battled with Skye's until she was successfully in Skye's mouth, making them both moan.

Jemma slowly pulled away as her lungs were burning but kept her eyes closed in amazement. "Wow," she whispered.

Skye opened her eyes and watched Jemma's relaxed features, smiling. "Yeah, definitely wow," She whispered back, leaning in for a final kiss and pulling completely away. She needed one final taste.

Jemma opened her eyes finally and saw Skye move away. Jemma wasn't naive. She had read about all the different kisses and the emotions involved. That was not a 'helping out a friend' kiss, that was something much much more, she hoped.

"I..."

"You should ring Agent Triplett and sort that date out now you don't have to worry," Skye interrupted as she stood up her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

She didn't want Jemma kissing anyone else, she was Jemma's first and after that kiss, she wanted to be her last.

"You don't have to worry either because you are a brilliant kisser."

Jemma had already had her fare share of embarrassment for the day, what was one more?

"Or I could stay here and practice more? We could watch one of your movies?" She asked, ignoring the compliment but jumping for joy at the same time.

Skye smiled. "Really?" Jemma nodded.

"Oh, thank god because I really don't want anyone else to kiss you."

Jemma began to blush and looked away to hide it. Skye was her first kiss, hopefully she would be her first at many things.

**A/N- Thanks for reading!**


End file.
